


Human

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drugs, Gangs, Heroin, M/M, Sex, blowjob, pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel and Cain are going through a rough patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

HIs teeth grazed across his skin, creating universes in his wake. Blotches of pink and red bruised the plane of his neck, forming galaxies. “You make me whole.” he whispered gently, brushing back his black fringe.   
“You make me feel like I’m free.” he licked away the droplet of blood the beaded the blonde’s lip. “Like I can worship you and have some type of redemption for this hell I’m in.” The younger cupped his cheeks as the elder moved steadily inside of him.   
“Let’s run away together. You don’t need that stupid job at the tackle shop, and I don’t need that stupid business. Be my prince, and I’ll be your angel. I’ll take enough money from the bank to get us an apartment, and I’ll kiss you every morning when you wake up. And we’ll make love like this every night.” his words were hushed gasps and moans.   
“It sounds like a plan. I’ll provide for us, and you can sit at home and be provided for. Or you can do whatever you want. Just nothing that requires you selling yourself.” The blonde nodded eagerly. “Abel?”   
“Yes, Cain?”   
“Marry me?” The other let out an elongated moan as Cain hit his prostate.   
“Oh fuck- yes, hnnnn, I’ll marry you.”   
“Good. Because I can’t live without you.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Cain?” his bloodshot eyes shot upwards. “Who’s the woman in our bed?” Abel demanded, chucking a shirt at him rather hard.   
“I think she said her name was Delilah. Not sure though.”   
“What the hell she doing there?” he hissed, putting his hands on his hips.   
“We had sex.” Abel’s remark caught in his throat as he felt tears bombarding his senses.   
“Why.” he managed to choke out, after forcing the tears back quite a ways. He would not cry in front of Cain. Not right now.   
“I wanted to try different things.”   
“Usually when you try different things, you aren’t married, Cain.” He played with the little gold ring adorning his ring finger.   
“I don’t love her, Abel. You know you’re the only one I’ll ever love.” he slid the ring off of his finger, and twirled it in the palm of his hand.   
“I don’t know that.” he mumbled gently.   
“I’m married to you. Abel. Look at me.” They locked eyes for a moment.   
“What.”   
“I could never love anyone other than you.” Abel bent down next to him, grabbing his hand and placing a small wedding band in the palm of it.   
“I can’t stay with someone who loves sex with women and drugs more that me.” Cain was left dumbstruck and scrambling for his lover. His husband. His navigator. His life.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Abel came back a bit later shot up and with another man on his arm. Cain could have put up with a woman, but a man? He’d rather kill the demon who touched his angel.   
The man he soon learned who was the leader of a rivaling gang, shot up Abel and planned to have sex with him. Their bodies molding together, as Abel pressed sweet kisses to his lips.   
All Cain could really remember after that was Abel screaming and his knuckles bleeding against the man who defiled his salvation.   
Abel wouldn’t talk to him after that. The only thing that was exchanged was pleas for more product. Pleas for sweet touches while he pushed the needle into one of his veins. Cain would kiss his forehead gently and watch as it slipped in. But so did he.   
Where did the Abel that was afraid of needles slip off to? His angel.   
Why had Praxis ripped off his wings so soon?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The clouds billowed upward, his lips puckered upward as he blew the smoke from his lungs. He didn’t know what to do anymore. There wasn’t much he could do, especially to get back the one he loved more than life itself. Of course he’d never admit his love for him. He’d bury it in his high and wait until everything consumed him.   
His body smelled like something died, having not been wanting to move between the euphoric sensations of shooting himself up and smoking what bit of weed Deimos could provide him with. Why did he have to follow this path? Why couldn’t he stop craving the burning of his lungs and the ache of his bones.   
There was no point to this anymore.   
He could go out looking for Abel, sure. He had connections in the mafia, as well as was the leader of his own gang. He could make him stay. But love him again? It was highly unlikely. 

It was impossible to keep him happy in their tiny apartment. Between drugs deals and shoot outs, he was pulling himself off of heroin, and ultimately planning to leave Cain. He’d shake and scream, and throw up. Cain tried to help. He offered him only the finest selection, and begged him just to take it so he wouldn’t be in pain anymore. But as much as he was tempted, he would have rather left Cain and ran to Praxis. 

He gave the body that only Cain had ever touched, to a man who wanted him solely for his body. Who wanted him as a trophy wife, and to rub in Cain’s face every time their adjoining gangs had business meetings. Abel typically stayed at their home, but the words Praxis would shove in his face hurt more than anything.   
He’d explain how broken Abel would be underneath him, how he shivered as he touched him, and how he moaned out his name every night. He’d explain the things Cain wished he still had. The things he missed more than anything. 

Deimos offered to keep him company, to heal the ache in his bones that he felt for Abel, but nothing could soothe it except for the boy himself. And that’s how he was now, letting a man that’s second best pleasure him in place of his lover.   
His lips were wrapped tightly around his cock as he bobbed up and down. The choked moan Cain let out accompanied another hit off of his blunt.   
As soon as he orgasmed, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. The immediate area held no drugs, and he’d have to leave their apartment to get anything close to what he wanted. He could sniff some paint in the bathroom, or finish off the little bit of codeine he had.   
Deimos held back his hair as he vomited, but the feeling of such gentle touches made him feel violent. He pushed him back, slamming him against the wall.   
“Don’t touch me.”   
“You’re gonna have to get over him at some point.”   
“It’s your fault he left.”   
“You’re the one who called him your drug whore in the first place. I only told the truth.”   
“Get out.”   
“What? C’mon…”   
“I said, get the fuck out!” he pulled a knife, tip at Deimos’ juglar, ready to slice and create another dead body in his wake.   
“Fine. Whatever, Cain. When you learn how to actually get a pair of balls and stop obsessing over your drug slut, come find me.” And then he was left alone again.


End file.
